The present invention generally relates to aftertreatment systems for internal combustion engines, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to devices and methods for determining and indicating compliant aftertreatment component and internal combustion engine assemblies.
Aftertreatment systems generally include several emissions reducing devices. However, the various emissions reducing devices may be provided by different manufacturers, and even if provided by one manufacturer, the assembly of the aftertreatment system with a particular engine may be performed by yet another company. Under certain conditions, the EPA may require proof that the assembly has been done in a way that complies with certification. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications and difficulties in ascertaining and ensuring compliance when assembled. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.